The Heretic Sage and the Holy Witch
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: There are many different religions in the world ranging from Christianity, Hinduism, Shintoism, and so on. The Faith of the Sisters is a religion that was thought to be gone from the world for centuries but now two young reincarnated devils will show that the faith and the Sister are still around and are still strong. Many secrets will be revealed, and many worlds changed 4ever.
1. A Sage, a Witch, and a Nun

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm bringing you yet another Highschool DXD story. There are a lot of elements of Bayonetta in this as well but I will also be changing a lot of that because come on you have to admit that the angels in Bayonetta look more like demons.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attacks/Jubileus/Queen Sheba

[ **Hello** ] = Sacred Gear talking

[Hello] = talking on phone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

The Heretic Sage and the Holy Witch

Chapter 1: A Sage, A Witch, and a Nun

Standing under a tree just outside the city of Kuoh is a young man standing at 5'10 with fair skin, a lean but strong build, shoulder length white hair, and gray eyes. For clothes he wore a black combat boots, white jeans with golden chains hanging from the pockets, a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt with a very extravagant golden halo symbol on the right side, a white jacket with the same symbol on the back, black fingerless gloves, and around his neck is a black cord necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant with a sapphire gem embedded in it. This young man's name is Lucian.

"So this is Kuoh city, the supernatural energy around here is so tense, something's up here." said Lucian to seemingly no one.

"Of course something is up dear Brother, our King wouldn't send us here if she didn't know something was wrong. Plus she did say we were to help her old friend." said a feminine voice from above Lucian.

Looking up Lucian saw a beautiful woman standing at 5'11 with fair skin, a slender but cruzy build, long black hair wrapped in a beehive like hairdo with her bangs sweeping off to the right side, gray eyes, large E-cup breasts, and a beauty mark on the bottom of her left cheek close to her lips. For clothes she wears a skin-tight black suit with a rose design on the abdomen, long white gloves with three small bets strapped to each arm, black and gray heels, thin gold chains, what looked to be an ornate watch over her breasts, thin wire frame rectangular glasses with butterfly wings near the lenses, a long red ribbon in her hair that went down to her feet, and gold cat shaped earrings. This woman is Bayonetta, Lucian's twin sister and she is currently sitting on a tree branch with her incredibly long legs crossed while looking down at him with what could only be called a seductive smirk.

"True enough sweet Sister, lets go as we have much to do." said Lucian as he began to walk towards the city. Bayonetta jumped down from the tree and followed him.

 **IN THE CITY**

Lucian and Bayonetta have been walking through the city for a while now and while they have felt the energies of a few Fallen Angels, something that concerned them, they haven't really done much. Suddenly though they came across the sight of a round white panty clad ass sticking up in the air, looking around they could also see an open suitcase on the ground and clothes all over the place leading them to believe that the owner of the ass had fallen over for some reason. Deciding to help out they started picking up the clothes laying around with Bayonetta picking up the panties while Lucian picked up everything else.

Lucian noticed that the clothes looked like they belonged to a Nun. looking over to the woman, who still somehow didn't notice them, Lucian saw that she wore a teal Nun dress with light blue accents, a white veil on her head, brown boots, a brown satchel on her side, and what appeared to be a silver cross necklace around her neck. It wasn't until he walked in front of her that he saw that she had fair skin, golden blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"Asia-chan is that you?" asked Lucian in surprise, he hadn't seen her since the last time he was in Italy which was a couple of months ago.

The now name Asia looked at the boy in front of her before a wide smiled broke out on her face as she jumped up and hugged him tightly while knocking the clothes he had picked up out of his hands. "Lucian-kun! I'm so happy to see you again, is Bayonetta-chan with you!?" asked Asia in excitement.

"Well of course I'm here Love, you know dear Brother doesn't go anywhere without me." said Bayonetta from behind Asia after having put the panties back in Asia's suitcase.

"Bayonetta-chan!" cried Asia as she let go of Lucian and hugged Bayonetta, meanwhile Lucian picked up her clothes...again and put them in her suitcase.

"It's good to see you Love but what are you doing here?" asked Bayonetta.

"Oh well um….I was excommunicated from the church." said Asia with a deep sigh and her head down. She didn't want to burden her first two friends with her problems but she also couldn't stand lying to them.

"You were WHAT, WHY!?" screamed Lucian as he could't understand why Asia would be excommunicated for any reason, she was the most devoted christian he had ever met that wasn't a wack job. Bayonetta was curious to, though while Lucian was more surprised she was piss and was wondering who she would have to shoot for doing this to Asia.

"I used my power to heal an injured devil." said Asia a little afraid that her friends would leave her for what she did.

"That's it, they kicked you out for that!" said Lucian as he was now pissed off. "Wait if you can't be with the church anymore then where are you staying?" asked Lucian as he decided to push his anger aside and worry about his friend for now.

"I'm actually looking for the church here as some Angels said I could stay there for the time being." said Asia. Lucian and Bayonetta narrowed their eyes at this.

"Asia, were they really Angels or were they Fallen Angels?" asked Bayonetta.

"Does it really matter, both of them are just trying to do God's work?" asked Asia while trying to avoid the question.

"Asia." said both Bayonetta and Lucian.

"...They were Fallen Angels." said Asia with her head down.

"Asia, while you're right in the fact that most Fallen Angels still love and want to do God's work you have to understand that some of them are monsters that will do horrible things all because of some twisted belief that they are serving God." said Bayonetta.

"You're not safe with them, plus the only church in this town is abandoned so the fact that they sent you to a church where God's presence is gone is very concerning." said Lucian.

"But if it's not safe there then where should I go?" asked Asia.

"Simple, you'll be staying with us Love. We'll be staying in a hotel with two beds so you can bunk with us until we figure something out." said Bayonetta with a small smile. Asia smiled back at her two friends before they heard someone scream.

"OH MY LORD, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE BOOBS!" screamed a male voice. The three turned to the voice as saw it was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. He was currently staring at Bayonetta's breast as her tight outfit did nothing to hide her figure and seemed to struggle to hold her breasts. Bayonetta smirked at the boy before she started to bounce in place a little which made her breasts bounce up and down, the boy was launched back by a powerful nose bleed.

"Was that really necessary Sister?" asked an annoyed Lucian while Asia just blushed bright red.

"Yes it was." answered Bayonetta while sporting her signature seductive smirk. Lucian just shook his head at his sister before the three of them walked of, but not before Asia heal the little pervert, they swore the Asia was too sweet for her own good sometimes.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

It's been a few days since Lucian and Bayonetta arrived in Kuoh City and so far nothing really interesting has happened. They've felt that they were being watched by someone but since they never did anything wrong and the one watching them never did anything they didn't feel the need to do anything. Asia was still staying with them and had apparently met that pervert again and became friends with him, according to Asia his name was Issei and he had a good heart. Lucian and Bayonetta knew that Issei was a devil but as long as he didn't hurt Asia they didn't feel the need to stop them from being friends, they had even hung out with the boy a few times and other than being a huge pervert he seemed fine. They had killed a few stray devils but they weren't strong enough to even make them try, it was very disappointing. The only funny thing that happened was when Asia passed out the first night she stayed with them when she found out that Lucian only slept in a pair of dark blue boxers and bayonetta only slept in a pair of black lace panties.

Tonight was different though as it was getting late and Asia hadn't come back from getting some groceries yet. Usually it only took her about 45 minutes, maybe a little longer if she decided to stop and help someone with a problem but it has already been 3 hours. Deciding that something was wrong they left their hotel and went searching for Asia.

 **AT THE ORC**

A young woman with flowing red hair, smooth fair skin, blue-green eyes, an amazing figure, thick thighs, a plump ass, and large DD-cup breasts. She is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. This girl is Rias Gremory, a High Class devil and one of the co-governors of the city of Kuoh. She is currently staring out the window in her club room at the church out in the distance. She knew that her Pawn, her Rook, and her Knight were going there in order to rescue a Nun that her Pawn had befriended. While that was a concern for her she was currently thinking over the situation with the two unknowns that had entered her city; Rias had had her familiar and her Rook keep an eye on them in case they started to cause any trouble. Her familiar reported that they weren't doing anything other then hanging out with that Nun that arrived in town with her Rook reporting the same thing, but her Rook also said that she could feel holy energy coming from the two with the Nun.

This information put Rias on edge as the only being that had holy energy in them were either Angels, Fallen Angels, high ranked Exorcists, or Humans with Sacred Gears that produce holy energy. She calmed down though when her Rook informed her that they didn't smell or feel like the first two options and that they didn't carry around anything related to the Christian faith so that ruled out that they were exorcists. If they did in fact have Sacred Gear that produced holy energy then she didn't like not knowing who they were and why they were in her city.

"President are you ready to go?" asked a female voice. The voice belong to a young woman just a bit taller than Rias with long black hair done in a ponytail that reached her feet and had an orange ribbon in it, bright violet eyes, fair skin that shined in the moonlight, large breasts that were slightly larger than Rias's, a round ass, and wide hips with long legs. She too wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. This was Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen.

"Yes, let's go Akeno." said Rias.

 **WITH ISSEI AND THE OTHERS**

Issei, Rias's Pawn, is currently running towards the church in order to save is friend Asia. Running behind him are two of his friends and fellow peerage members who came along to help him. The first one was a rather handsome young man with short blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and a mole under his left eye. This is Kiba Yuuto and he is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform, he is also Rias's Knight. The last member of this trio was a petite girl with white hair, golden eyes, A-cup breasts, toned legs, and round and firm ass. This is Koneko Toujou and she is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform but without the cape, she is also Rias's Rook.

As they continued to run they suddenly came across Lucian and Bayonetta, though only Koneko and Issei recognized them but for different reasons.

"Lucian, Bayonetta, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Issei while staring at Bayonetta's chest, again.

"Never mind what we're doing here, have you seen Asia?" asked Lucian with urgency clear in his voice.

Issei was about to tell him but he quickly remembered that regular humans weren't supposed to know about the supernatural world. "Ummm….no...no I haven't sorry." said Issei.

Lucian and Bayonetta could instantly tell he was lying and Lucian quickly moved in front of Issei and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me right now, if you know something then you better tell me. Asia's in trouble and I don't have time to play with you, if it's because the supernatural is involved then don't worry because my sister and I already know about Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and everything else in this world NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" yelled Lucian as he was really not in the mood for this.

"She's at the church." said Issei before he was quickly dropped. He then watched as Lucian did a backflip but when he landed instead of Lucian it was a white wolf with a blue stripe down its sides and golden chains wrapped around its tail. Bayonetta then did the same thing but she turned into a black panther with red claws and her watch around her neck. Both animals then took off towards the church while Issei and Kiba looked shocked but Koneko kept her normal blank face though on the inside she was shocked. They quickly shook themselves out of their shock and continued their way to the church.

 **AT THE CHURCH**

Bayonetta and Lucian returned to normal once they reached the doors of the church and as soon as they did Issei and the others caught up.

"You can feel it can't you dear Brother?" asked Bayonetta.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people in there along with a couple of Fallen. That doesn't matter though, they've got Asia so we're going to go in there and get her back." said Lucian.

"Right so let's do this. **Love is Blue**!" cried Bayonetta.

" **Paradise is White**!" cried Lucian.

Once they said those words they both jumped into the air just as two magic circles appeared in the air behind them, red for Bayonetta and blue for Lucian. Out of Bayonetta's circle came four dark blue Desert Eagles as two attached themselves to the back of Bayonetta's heels and the last two she caught in her hands. The same happened for Lucian only his Desert Eagles were white. As they came down from their jump they kicked open the doors to the church with so much force that they went flying off the hinges, killing 4 exorcists and two Fallen Angels at once.

"If you're coming then come on and make yourself useful." said Bayonetta as she and Lucian walked into the church. Kiba and Koneko followed them shortly after while it took Issei a minute as he had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Inside they found themselves surrounded by rouge exorcists and Fallen Angels all the them wielding their weapon of choice, light swords and light guns for exorcists and light spears for the Fallen. Kiba created a sword with his Sacred Gear, Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, and koneko simply raised her fists like a boxer would. They were about to charge into battle, especially when they noticed a bat shit crazy exorcists they were familiar with, but Lucian walked out in front of them like he didn't have weapons pointed at him.

"Hello to all the lost souls within this building, my name is Lucian a humble servant of my lady, you have taken someone very dear to my sister and I. We ask that you return her to us unharmed an in return we will be merciful and only kill the one responsible for taking her, refuse our offer and we will kill everyone that gets in our way." said Lucian

Everyone just stared at Lucian like he was stupid before the Fallen started laughing at him. "That was pretty funny kid, any last words before you and your little group dies?" asked a random Fallen.

"Well you've made your choice all I can say is this. Bayonetta, may I have this dance?" asked Lucian as he did a bow.

"Hahaha, of course you may Lucian." answered Bayonetta as she chuckled and did her own little bow. Suddenly they both disappeared from sight only to reappear in the air while back to back with grins on their faces.

"May the creator Jubileus grace you!" cried Lucian as he started firing from all four of his guns.

"May the destroyer Queen Sheba never find you!" cried as she started to fire alongside her brother.

Exorcists and Fallen alike quickly started dying as they were gunned down by the twins. While they were distracted by the twins Kiba and Koneko quickly took advantage and started to attack their distracted enemies, Issei stayed back in order to wait for a chance to get to Asia as he knew he wasn't much of a fighter.

When Lucian and Bayonetta landed on the ground their moments really made it look like they were simply dancing together. Kiba noticed they were in perfect sync as they covered each others blind spots and he also noticed that they didn't get in each others way despite being so close together. Issei found himself staring at how Bayonetta's moves made her breasts and ass jiggle and bounce in the best of ways, he was sure he could die a happy man right now for just having seen such a sight. He quickly recomposed himself though when he had to dodge a sword swipe from the mad exorcist Freed Sellzen.

"Well hello again, you shitty devil. I'm so glad you came back so I cut you up!" said Feed in his crazed voice as he took another swipe at Issei only he was blocked by Kiba this time before he was kicked away by Koneko.

"Leave this to us Issei, you go save your friend." said Kiba.

Issei nodded at this and wished them luck before he ran off to find Asia but before he got too far a Fallen blocked his path, said Fallen was then quickly shot in between the eyes by Bayonetta. "Come now Issei, Lucian and I will watch your back." said Bayonetta with Lucian nodding his head. They ran into the next room only to see that it too was filled with exorcists and Fallen all of which were ready to fight. "Damnit I don't have time for this so I'm going to finish you all in one move!" said Bayonetta.

"Pay attention perv, you're going to like this." said Lucian.

"What do you mean?" asked Issei. His answer came in the form of Bayonetta striking a sexy pose and her clothes starting to come off, leaving only her ass, breasts, and vagina covered. "OH MY GOD, IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" cried Issei as he had a raging boner at that moment. Then a portal formed behind Bayonetta and out of it came a large arm that backhanded all of their enemies ino paste and with that done the arm disappeared and Bayonetta's clothes returned, making Issei sad.

They entered another room where they finally found Asia, but she was strapped to a cross with a Fallen angel performing some kind of ritual on her. "You're too late fools her Sacred Gear is mine now and with it I'm unstoppable!" said the Fallen before Lucian suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her in the face sending her out of the room and out to where they came from.

"Get Asia down." said Lucian as Bayonetta and lssei did just that. They then followed Lucian back out while carrying Asia's body. Walking into the room that they started in they found the Fallen Angel healing herself with Asia's Sacred Gear, Kiba and Koneko on the ground injured, that crazy exorcist Freed standing over them, and two injured Fallen Angels on the ground while Rias and Akeno stood over them.

"Ah if it isn't the Gremory girl, damn all of you shitty devil girls have such rocking bodies. How about you come and let me stick something in ya and I'll consider-" Freed never finished his sentence as Lucian suddenly appeared in front of him and shot him in the head.

"That's enough out of you." said Lucian before he turned his sights to the Fallen Angel that had his friends Sacred Gear. He saw that Issei had started to fight her and even managed to unlock the next stage of his Sacred Gear, he had even managed to hurt her but she just kept using Twilight Healing to heal herself. Issei soon started to tire and because of this the Fallen, apparently named Raynare, gained the upper hand.

Lucian had had enough of this and started to pray. "Almighty creator, judge me not for I walk only where you permit me, though all before me is shadow I still follow your light, you brought me to salvation when I had damned myself, and it is by your will that I shall bring your light upon this foul creature." prayed Lucian.

Rias, Akeno, and the now wake koneko and Kiba heard his prayer and were wondering what he was planning to do. Rias was wondering what kind of prayer he was saying as devils usually felt pain at a time like this but she didn't feel anything. She felt the holy energy building up inside of him but she didn't feel nervous at all around it, in fact she felt….safe.

"My Lady, Jubileus, please grant me your strength, please grant me your wisdom, please grant me your love." continued Lucian. Raynare finally noticed what Lucian was doing and stopped fighting Issei in order to attack lucian as she didn't like the feeling she was getting from him. "By your will Lady Jubileus, I shall punish this foul creature and show her your divine light!" finished Luian as a golden portal opened in front of him and a large fist came out and punched Raynare away.

It wasn't over as another portal appeared behind Raynare while in mid flight and another fist struck her again. Raynare continued to be knocked around the like a ping pong ball by the mighty fist before one last portal opened up above her and instead of a fist, a high heel wearing foot came out and stomped Raynare into the ground forming a deep crater. Raynare couldn't move or even think straight as the pain her body was in had pretty much fried her brain, she had passed out from pain during the assault but every hit from that fist just woke her up and reintroduced her to the pain. She couldn't even concentrate enough to use Twilight Healing to fix herself. Lucian walked into the crater and looked down at Raynare's broken form with nothing but pity in his eyes.

"You can lie to yourself Raynare and you can lie to everyone around you, but you can't lie to me for these eyes see through all deception. You did all of this not because you wanted power or to become unstoppable, you did this because you wanted to use the power of Twilight Healing to heal your future fallen comrades that would be injured in battle. You thought that if you could keep the devils from killing the Fallen that your faction would soon be able to swipe out the devils and then return to Heaven. In your own sick and twisted way, you did all of this just so you could go back to serving your god." said Lucian.

Hearing this everyone but Bayonetta had a look of shock on their face. None more shocked then Issei though. Raynare killed him and his friend simply to go back to Heaven and serve her god, Issei could understand that kind of devotion. He himself was willing to come here by himself knowing he would possibly die just to save Asia, sure in the end he failed even with help but the fact that Raynare was willing to sacrifice everything for her goal really made him think about things differently.

"I don't know what happens to beings like you when they die, but for your devotion to your god I hope he takes pity on you and accepts you back into his arms and if he doesn't then seek out the arms of the creator Jubileus, for she accepts all. May the creator Jubileus grace you, Raynare of the Fallen." said Lucian before he put a bullet in Raynare's head then took the Twilight Healing rings from her.

With that done he walked over to Asia's body, which Issei and Bayonetta had laid on the ground, and frowned in sadness at what his friend to go through just because she had a Sacred Gear. He slid the rings back onto her fingers and then got on his knees before her.

"I can bring her back for you." said Rias.

"That won't be needed." said Lucian.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screamed Issei at how quick Lucian dismissed bringing Asia back to life.

"Quiet Issei, Brother knows what he is doing." said Bayonetta.

"My Lady Jubileus see me kneel for I am just a humble servant, a simple extension of your will in this chaotic world. I beg of you to please allow your divine light to shine down upon this fallen maiden who was a pure as untouched snow." as Lucian prayed as everyone saw a golden portal appear behind him and out of it came the top half of a very large woman. She had marble skin with hair made of gold and she wore a red mask with green lenses that covered the upper half of her face. The woman moved her hands over Asia's body and waited for the rest of the prayer to be said. "Please my lady hear my call and have your divine light act as a beacon to call back this pure soul. Please forgive your selfish servant as he asks you to smile upon him once again with you radiance and bless him by returning his friend to the land of the living." finished Lucian as the the woman's hands began to glow with golden energy that flowed into Asia's body.

Within seconds Asia sat up and looked around in order to see what was going on. She saw Lucian in the kneeling praying position and a giant woman behind him pumping golden energy into her. She had no idea what was going on but since Lucian was praying she decided not to say anything so as not to be rude. Once the woman finished doing what she was needed to do she and the portal disappeared and Lucian looked up with a smile directed at Asia.

"Welcome back Asia-chan." said Lucian.

"Lucian-kun, you came for me." said Asia as tears built up in her eyes.

"Of course I did, so did a bunch of your friends." said Lucian as he gestured to everyone around them.

"Good to see you're alright Love." said Bayonetta.

"ASIA!" cried Issei as he ran over and hugged Asia. Asia was embarrassed by this but still gave him a pact on the back and returned the hug.

"And just where do you two naughty girls think you're going?" asked Bayonetta as she stepped in front of the last two Fallen Angels.

"Please, don't hurt us we didn't even want to do this, it was Raynare and Dohnaseek that forced us to side with them!" cried the smaller of the two. She was a petite girl like Koneko, she had fair skin, blonde hair done in twin tails, and blue eyes. She wore a black gothic loita dress with white frill, a large bow on the front, a green gem embedded in the collar, white thigh high socks, black shoes, and a black bow on her head. She looked very much like a maid.

"And where is this Dohnaseek?" asked Bayonetta.

"We don't know, he was in here while we waited outside so he must have ran off." said the other Fallen. This one was rather tall and buxom with fair skin, brown eyes, DD-cup breasts, and long navy blue hair that covered her right eye. For clothes she wore a maroon trench coat like top with a wide collar showing a great deal of her breasts and cleavage, a matching mini skirt, and heeled black shoes.

"Well we'll deal with him later, what are your names?" asked Bayonetta.

"I'm Mittlet." said the maid now named Mittlet.

"And I'm Kalawarner." said the now named kalawarner.

"Well Mittlet, Kalawarner, you're both in some pretty deep shit. You've trespassed and committed crimes in devil territory, which gives the governors here reason to kill you. Then since you've clearly done this against orders so you've betrayed your faction even if you were forced to do it so they'll most likely kill you." said Lucian.

Mittlet and Kalawarner looked over at Rias and saw she was indeed ready to kill them for what they've done but then they turned back to Lucian. "What's the secret third option?" asked Mittlet and Kalawarner at the same time.

Lucian smirk at them and looked to his sister. "I like them, they're smart." said Lucian. "Well the secret third option is that I show you the light." said Lucian as he placed his hands on their foreheads.

Mittlet's and Kalawarner's eyes turned solid gold and they saw the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. An amazing city made of marble and gold sitting under the bluest sky they had ever seen. Then a feeling they haven't felt in a long time filled their very being, they felt loved and accepted for who they were. At that point they saw the beings that lived in the city, some looked like the most beautiful of humans, some looked like monstrous demons, and some looked like beasts but all of them wore golden armor. Then they saw the giant woman that brought Asia back to life looking down at them with a kind smile, suddenly they wanted nothing more than to forever have this woman smile at them. Finally their eyes returned to normal and they were back in the abandoned church.

"Wh-What was that?" asked Kalawarner.

"That was Paradiso, the city of light and home of the Angels." said Lucian.

"But we used to be Angels and Heaven was nothing like that." said Kalawarner.

"That's because you were in Heaven, I said that the place you just saw was Paradiso." said Lucian. Mittlet and Kalawarner were still confused but decided to move on.

"Who was that woman?" asked Mittlet.

"That was the creator Jubileus, the Lady of Light and the ruler of Paradiso." said Lucian.

"How, how can I serve her? Being in her presence was just so amazing, I felt so loved and accepted. I must serve her!" said Mittlet with Kalawarner nodding along.

"We'll talk about that later for now there still work to be done." said Lucian as he looked to Rias and her Peerage.

"Who are you?" asked Rias getting straight to the point.

"Wow she is quite the rude one isn't she dear Brother." said Bayonetta.

"Yes she does appear to be rude sweet Sister which confuses me since we were told she would be polite. Hmmm, maybe our information is out of date." said Lucian.

Rias not liking these unknowns talking about her in such a way fire a blast of her **Power of Destruction** at them. She wasn't surprised that they had disappeared leaving only the two Fallen Angels and the Nun, her power was known to leave nothing behind after all.

"Now that wasn't very nice, and after we just helped your servants you thank us by trying to kill us. I wonder if it's your time of the month." said Lucian as he was standing directly behind Rias as if he was there the whole time. He quickly disappeared again in order to dodge a bolt of lightning that was fired at him from Akeno and reappeared in the spot he was in before.

"Oh my, it appears that this group is made up of rude people dear Brother." said Bayonetta.

"Indeed sweet Sister, lets be off as we've done what was needed of us." Lucian as he turned to leave along with Bayonetta, Mittlet, Kalawarner, and Asia.

"WAIT!" screamed Issei making Lucian and Bayonetta turn to him. "Look I know she attacked you but I'm sure President is just on edge because she doesn't know who you are yet you have this much power and are in the city she looks over." said Issei using the head on his shoulders for once.

"Very well Issei since we do consider you a friend we'll give her another chance." said Bayonetta.

Rias seeing that her Pawn had calmed and smoothed things out decided to go along with this so that she could get answers. "Very well, I am Rias Gremory. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" said Rias before asking her question.

"Well I guess that is a bit better so we'll answer in reverse order. We're here because our King told us that a problem was going on here and you had more important things to worry about. So naturally in order to help out her old friend she sent my sister and I to take care of things." said Lucian.

"Oh so the both of you are devils, then who is your King if she can claim to be a friend of mine?" asked Rias as she knew everyone currently in Sona's Peerage.

"Our King will not be happy to hear that you don't remember her Rias but oh well. I am Lucian, mutated Knight of Seekvaira Agares." said Lucian as he gave a bow.

"And I am his older twin sister Bayonetta, mutated Bishop of Seekvaira Agares." said Bayonetta also giving a bow.

"You're part of Seekvaira's Peerage? But we haven't spoken in so long." said Rias.

"Well of course not, with you deciding to live in the human world and her having her own things to worry about and all." said Bayonetta.

"That is true, but if the both of you are devils then how come Lucian can use so much holy power?" asked Rias as that was really confusing to her.

"The answer to that would take too long to explain and it is already getting late." said Lucian as he turned to Asia. "Asia-chan, Rias here was hoping to make you a part of her Peerage but if you don't want to then that fine too. Though you should know that you won't be able to pray to God, read the Bible, or wear that cross of yours anymore if you agree to do so." said Lucian shocking Asia.

Asia looked at everyone in the room and thought about everything that happened to her so far. As it turns out her two oldest friends were devils, her newest friend was a devil, and everyone that came to save her from the Fallen Angels and rouch exorcists were devils. To Asia this proved there was good in everyone and that devils weren't all evil like she was lead to believe they were. "Um….if I do this will you still be my friends?" asked Asia not willing to lose her friends.

"Of course we will Love, in fact you'll actually gain more friends from doing this." said Bayonetta.

"Alright then, I'll do it." said Asia with a smile at the thought of gaining more friends. Rias smile at this as she walked over in order to turn Asia into a devil, she also reminded herself to thank Seekvaira for sending these two over to help out.

"Issei, a word if you will." said Lucian. Issei looked confused for a moment before walking over with everyone watching. "Now Issei, Asia is our oldest friend and we care deeply for her well being. With her now becoming a part of your group and you being her newest friend her safety is in your hands. If anything happens to her Bayonetta and I will…" said Lucian and both he and Bayonetta put one of their guns in his face.

"Pop a cap in yo ass!" said Lucian and Bayonetta at the same time.

"Do you understand?" asked Bayonetta. Issei just quickly nodded his head. "Good." said Bayonetta.

* * *

Well everyone that's Chapter 1 of The Heretic Sage and the Holy Witch I hope you like it. Next chapter we'll find out what happens with Mittlet and Kalawarner. Seekvaira will also make an appearance and Rias will get an explanation about Lucian's holy power.

Harem

Bayonetta, Asia, Seekvaira, Kalawarner, Mittlet, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Koneko, Akeno, Jubileus, Queen Sheba, Madama Butterfly.

Well until next time everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Meetings and Rebirth

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here with another chapter. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for their continued support and for sticking with me for so long, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: Meetings and Rebirth

Rias was currently sitting in her office behind her desk with Akeno standing next her. Sitting on the couch across from her was her childhood friend and rival Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra. Sona was a beautiful young woman with smooth fair skin, black hair done in a bob cut, deep purple eyes, a slim figure, long legs, thick thighs, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and BB-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the Academy uniform with a pair of glasses. Tsubaki was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long black hair that reached the back of her knees, purple eyes, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, a round and juicy ass, wide hips, a narrow waist, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the Academy uniform with a pair of glasses.

A few moments later a magic circle with the Agares crest in it appeared and out of it came Seekvaira, Lucian, and Bayonetta. Seekvaira Agares was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green, pink eyes, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a tight and toned ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a long sleeved top with a high collar, a mini skirt, thigh high boots, and glasses. While her clothes for fit for that of a female noble and were mostly conservative, due to how form fitting they were you had no problem making out just how curvy her body actually was and her top really brought focus to her breast due to how tight it squeezed her chest.

"Rias, Sona, I'm happy to see you both again though I do wish it was under better circumstances." said Seekvaira.

"It's good to see you as well Seekvaira, please have a seat." said Rias. Seekvaira nodded and took a seat on the couch opposite of Sona, Lucian and Bayonetta stayed standing behind Seekvaira. "First off I'd like to say thank you for sending your pieces to help me out, but honestly it was unnecessary." said Rias.

"Oh, in that case you've found a way to get out of your marriage contract with Riser Phenex?" asked Seekvaira with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have a way now." said Rias.

"I sure hope you're not putting all of your hopes into your newly reincarnated Pawn Rias." said Seekvaira.

"How did you know of my Pawn?" asked Rias with narrowed eyes.

"Bayonetta and Lucian told me of course, you didn't actually think that my Peerage members wouldn't tell me anything that they've learned?" asked Seekvaira.

"I guess you have a point there." said Rias.

"Seekvaira, if I may ask a question." said Sona.

"Ask away." said Seekvaira.

"Why do I feel so much Holy energy coming from Lucian and Bayonetta?" asked Sona.

"I would like to know about that too as I felt Lucian use his Holy energy last night but neither he nor anyone in my Peerage was affected by it." said Rias.

"That is most likely because of what their religion is and the circumstances surrounding their birth." said Seekvaira.

"What do you mean by their religion and the circumstances of their birth?" asked Sona.

"Lucian and Bayonetta belong to The Faith of the Sisters, a religion long since thought to be destroyed but it actually still lives on. As for their births and any details you want on their religion I'll leave that for them to answer." said Seekvaira.

"Very well then, Lucian can you please tell me about your religion?" asked Sona.

"Sure thing. The Faith of the Sister is a religion that worships two main deities, The Creator Lady Jubileus and The Destroyer Queen Sheba. If I had to describe their roles I would say they are like your Biblical God and the original Lucifer but instead of being father and son they are twin sister. They also don't work against each other but work with each other as before creation comes destruction and without creation there can be no destruction. Lady Jubileus creates and rewards those who have earned paradise while Queen Sheba destroys and punishes those that have earned damnation, together they keep everything in balance. Soon though as more and more Gods started to show up and gained followers the sisters decided to make their own followers, Jubileus took a group of men and gave them the **Power of Light** and named them the Lumen Sages. Queen Sheba took a group of women and gave them the **Power of Darkness** and named them the Umbra Witches." said Lucian before letting his sister take over.

"The job of the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches was to protect the followers of the sisters from the threats of the supernatural world and for a while everything was fine. Things became bad when the other factions fell to the fear of the unknown as they could feel that the sisters were powerful but since their religion kept to themselves the other factions were never able to get any real read on them. They sent spies in order to gain information but they never got anything useful, until one day a spy did get something very useful and the information sent the other factions into a panic. They found out that Lady Jubileus was powerful enough to fuse the realities together, meaning that she could take Heaven, Hell, the Human world, and the Demional Gap and bring them all together into one single plane of existence." said Bayonetta shocking Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki that anyone had that much power, Seekvaira wasn't shocked because they have already told her all of this though the thought of one being having that much power still amazed her.

"With the information that one single being had that much power at her beck and call the Biblical God and the Original Lucifer actually put aside their differences and staged an attack on the Faith of the Sisters. Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages were killed for no other reason than for existing, the groups of humans that worshiped the sisters were slaughtered down to the last child, our religious texts were stolen, and any information of our religion ever existing was destroyed." said Lucian.

"Are you telling us that the Devil and Angel factions team up to wipe out your faction?" asked Sona.

"Well they tried but a good number of us went into hiding and we've been slowing rebuilding our ranks ever since." said Lucian.

"If what you're saying is true then why would Jubileus or Queen Sheba allow you to become a Devil?" asked Rias.

"It is only because the Agares Clan were one of the few Devils that didn't attack us so they didn't mind us being reincarnated by a member of that house. It also helps that despite being Seekvaira-sama's servants we still work for them." said Lucian.

"Let's change things up a bit and talk about the two of you." said Rias.

"What would you like to know?" asked Bayonetta.

"Well you say that you Bayonetta-san are an Umbra Witch and Lucian-san is a Lumen Sage yet I sense the **Power of Light** within you and the **Power of Darkness** within Lucian-san, why is that?" asked Rias.

"That's because Dear Brother and I are special, we were born from both of the clans meaning our father is a Lumen Sage and our mother is an Umbra Witch." said Bayonetta.

"The reason why that is special is because while the two clans did indeed work together they never intermarried before. Sweet Sister and I are the first to ever be born from both clans." said Lucian.

Seekvaira looked at the clock on the wall and narrowed her eyes at the time. "Rias, Sona, I ask that if there are anymore questions you have then please ask them now as my pieces have another meeting they must be getting to." said Seekvaira as the meeting Lucian and Bayonetta were going to was very important according to them.

"I don't have any questions that can't wait for a better time." said Sona.

"I just have one more question for now, what happened to the two Fallen Angels that you took last night?" asked Rias.

"Oh you mean Mittelt-chan and Kalawarner-chan, they are currently in Paradiso training in order to become proper angels of Lady Jubileus." said Lucian.

"But they're Fallen Angels!" said Akeno speaking for the first time.

"That doesn't matter, Lady Jubileus welcomes all into her arms." said Lucian.

"Well that's all the time we have for today so we'll be going, oh and Sona I would like to sign up Lucian and Bayonetta to go to school here." said Seekvaira. Lucian and Bayonetta didn't like that they would have to go to school but Seekvaira had always made decisions with their benefit in mind so they didn't argue with her on this.

"Very well Seekvaira, I'll send you the paperwork you'll need to sign." said Sona with Seekvaira nodding at this.

"I hope you're not having them stay here because you think I still need help." said Rias.

"It's nothing like that Rias, I'm doing this for them. I know just how close they are to your new Bishop and I know they worry about her, having them go to this school will allow them to keep an eye on her so that they don't worry as much and can focus on their other duties." said Seekvaira. Rias nodded at this as she could understand where they were coming from, her friends could take care of themselves but she still worried about them. With that Seekvaira created a magic circle that she, Lucian, and Bayonetta disappeared through.

 **LATER**

Seekvaira, Lucian and Bayonetta appeared outside of a very large and ornate palace in Kyoto, they were here because Lucian had managed to schedule a meeting with the Leader of the Youkai Faction and the Queen of the Shinto Pantheon. Walking up to the gates of the palace they were met by guards but Lucian explained who they were and that they had an appointment. After checking over everything to make sure everything was legit before they lead the three to the meeting room. Once they arrived they saw two women sitting at a long table with tea set out. The first woman was very beautiful with fair skin, long golden blonde hair done in a loose ponytail ending in a spiral, golden eyes, a voluptuous body, long toned legs, thick thighs, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and EE-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a red traditional shrine maiden outfit though it was a bit revealing as it showed off a lot of her cleavage and over all of it she wore a white coat that was held closed by a red obi and a crown on her head. This woman is Yasaka, a Nine Tailed Fox Youkai and leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction.

The second woman was just as beautiful as Yasaka with fair skin, emerald green eyes, long black hair, a voluptuous body, long legs, thick thighs, a narrow waist, a plump and firm ass, and perky F-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a formal high collared black kimono dress with a gold trim and a dark blue sun mark on the back. This woman is Amaterasu, the Queen of the Shinto Pantheon.

"Ah it seems our guest have arrived, please take a seat and then we can discuss what it is you wanted to talk with us about." said Amaterasu. Nodding to this the three took their seats across from the two powerful leader.

"I'd like to start things off by thanking the both of you for agreeing to this meeting, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Lucian, this is my sister Bayonetta, and finally our King Seekvaira Agares-sama." said Lucian.

"Well it's nice to meet the three of you but what do three Devils have to speak with us about?" asked Yasaka while looking Lucian up and down. She had to admit that he was a very handsome young man and she could feel a great deal of power radiating from him, not to mention the great power hidden away deep inside of him.

"I'll be blunt since I know that the two of you are very busy, we came here to speak about forming an alliance with both the Youkai Faction and the Shinto Pantheon." said Lucian causing both Yasaka and Amaterasu to look at him in shock.

"While an alliance is nice and all I'm afraid that tensions are still much to high for the Youkai Faction to consider an alliance with the Devil Faction." said Yasaka.

"I thought it was made perfectly clear that while we of the Shinto Pantheon weren't willing to be in an alliance with the Devil Faction at this time we were at least willing to work on it by allowing two the the Four Satan's sisters to rent some territory in our lands. Speaking of which why isn't Serafall Leviathan the one coming to us with this?" asked Amaterasu.

"Serafall-sama only deals with matters concerning the Devil Faction, we on the other hand while being Devils are not here for the Devil Faction." said Lucian.

"Oh, then I hope you didn't come to try and get alliances just for the House of Agares. While still a very strong and influential house it is not enough to solely gain the support of two factions." said Yasaka with Amaterasu nodding in agreement.

"No it is not that either, I am merely here because I'm their King and with this meeting involving such important figures I felt I should be present to help them in anyway I could." said Seekvaira.

"We came here asking for alliances not for the Devil Faction or a single Devil house but for the Faith of the Sisters." said Bayonetta surprising the hell out of both Yasaka and Amaterasu.

"The Faith of the Sisters….but, but I thought all of the followers of the Sisters were wiped out." said Amaterasu.

"We came close to being wiped out during the purge but a good number of us managed to go into hiding. Ever since then we've been slowly rebuilding our numbers and training to be stronger, preparing for the day when we would reveal ourselves to the world once again. And while I believe we are strong enough repel another attempt at a purge it would be great to have some backup should the worst happen." said Bayonetta.

"I see, but of course I must ask what do the Shinto Pantheon and the Youkai Faction get from this alliance?" asked Yasaka.

"Both will of course get our support and backup should either find themselves involved in battle, you'll have access to our Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches should you wish to use them for anything though be warned that most of the sages can be uptight and the witches can be rather flirtatious, and we have an offer ready for the Youkai Faction but we ask what the Shinto Pantheon could want." said Lucian.

"Very well, we recognize that the Faith of the Sisters is very powerful and therefore I would like for us to have a deeper connection to the faith besides just an alliance. With that in mind the Shinto Pantheon asks for a political marriage." said Amaterasu. At this Lucian sighed and Bayonetta giggled into her hand. "Is there a problem with my request?" asked Amaterasu with a raised eyebrow.

"No your request is fine, it's just funny because Lady Jubileus and Queen Sheba have stated that if you did indeed request a political marriage than Dear Brother here would be the one that has to participate in it." said Bayonetta.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Amaterasu.

"Dear Brother is our strongest Lumen Sage and Lady Jubileus' right hand." said Bayonetta surprising Yasaka and Amaterasu.

"Very well then just give me a few days to find a proper and willing bride for young Lucian-san." said Amaterasu with Lucian and Bayonetta nodding.

"What is your offer to the Youkai Faction?" asked Yasaka.

"A way to remove an Evil Piece from any Youkai that wishes to have it removed." said Lucian.

"You can do this?" asked Yasaka.

"Yes, but there is something else we would like to do for the Youkai Faction whether you accept this alliance or not." said Lucian.

"And that would be?" asked Yasaka.

"Follow me and I'll show you." said Lucian as he stood up and created a golden magic circle to take them to the destination he had in mind. Walking through the circle Lucian was quickly followed by Bayonetta and Seekvaira, Yasaka and Amaterasu looked at each other for a moment before following as well. Coming out on the other side of the magic circle they immediately noticed that they were in the Underworld, looking around they found they were in a small abandoned town with many of the buildings being broken and covered in dust, they also noticed the many bones that were scattered across the ground.

"It's sad isn't it?" asked Lucian, his voice drawing their attention to him. "This place….the very air is saturated in the stench of fear, death, and despair. If you listen carefully you can still hear the cries of the innocent souls that were slain here, you can hear them crying out for justice to be served to those who wronged them so terribly. Even just walking in this area feels like walking through an ocean of sadness. Tell me, do you know what this place is?" asked Lucian.

Looking at the town a bit more carefully it only took a few moments before Yasaka felt a familiar energy in the air. " _This energy is chakra, but what is chakra doing in the Underworld, especially in an abandoned town_?" Yasaka thought to herself before it came to her a moment later and her eyes narrowed in rage as she realized where they were. "We're in the town the Nekomata lived in before the Devils slaughtered them." said Yasaka with an edge to her voice.

"Yes, this is that place." said Lucian.

"This place brings back awful memories, my little sister Inari still cries from time to time for the lost of her people. They didn't even bother to bury the bodies." said Amaterasu.

"Well Amaterasu-sama, once we are done here you can tell Inari-sama that she will no longer have to cry for them." said Lucian as he took a few steps forward and took a deep breath. "Lady Jubileus please grant me your strength." said Lucian before clasping his hands together and flared his power. By flaring his power Lucian produced a bright white light caused by his Holy Power.

Seekvaira was a bit nervous that she would be burned by the Holy Light coming off of Lucian but then Bayonetta placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself Love, you know that if you were in any danger from this then Dear Brother wouldn't do it while you were around." said Bayonetta with a smile.

"You're right I'm just being silly, but still this is quite a bit of power Lucian is releasing." said Seekvaira.

"Well what he is doing requires a great power, the fact that he has so much power is quite sexy, don't you think?" asked Bayonetta. Seekvaira couldn't help but nod at this, hey she's a Devil and no matter what some may say there was always a part of them that was turned on by how much power someone had.

"Come oh souls lost in the darkness, I shall be the beacon that leads you to a new life. Dry your tears and cry no more as I am here to return what was wrongfully taken from you, come and embrace the light of rebirth." said Lucian.

Everyone watched as light blue spheres of light came from every direction and began to slowly circle around Lucian. They watched as the orbs absorbed the power coming from Lucian and grew in size until they took a humanoid shape, they then started to gain color and you could make out who they were until finally everyone could clearly see hundreds of people with cat ears and tails standing around Lucian. Yasaka and Amaterasu couldn't believe what they were seeing, while they were no strangers to techniques that could bring back the dead they've never seen so many brought back by one person that wasn't even at the level of a God.

"By the Gods, he's reviving all of the Nekomata." said Yasaka with awe clear in her voice.

"Yes, this is truly amazing." said Amaterasu. She couldn't wait to tell Inari about this so that her sister could stop being sad about the loss of the Nekomata. She and Yasaka were about to go over to the Nekomata but Bayonetta stopped them.

"Don't, Brother isn't finished and if you interrupt him then the kitties will return to being nothing but souls." said Bayonetta.

It took a few minutes but soon the Nekomatas' bodies became much more solid. "Now by the grace of the creator Lady Jubileus, I give you life and allow you to be reborn!" said Lucian as the light coming off of him intensified and actually blinded everyone including Amaterasu. When the light died down the Nekomata were looking at their bodies in awe as they were now fully alive once again. Lucian was still surrounded by a few ghostly Nekomata thought unlike the revived Nekomata who were young women, a few young men, and children they were elderly. Amaterasu assumed that they didn't want to be revived as they had lived full lives. "You have watched over your kin even in death elders, know that they are safe now and you may rest peacefully in the pure-lands." said Lucian. The elderly Nekomata smiled at Lucian before simply faded away, at that point Lucian hunched over and started breathing heavy. "Damn, there was more of them than I was expecting." Lucian said to himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that it belonged to Bayonetta.

"You did well Dear Brother, though why didn't you summon Lady Jubileus to help you?" asked Bayonetta.

"Because as her right hand it would be shameful to have to call on her for help with everything I do. She trusted me to bring back the Nekomata and I aim to assure our lady that her trust in me was not misplaced." said Lucian.

The siblings then watched as Yasaka and Amaterasu talked with the revived Nekomata before creating a magic circle that would take them to Kyoto, the Nekomata wasted no time running through the magic circle in order to leave the Underworld and the siblings couldn't blame them for wanting to be away from this place. After all of the Nekomata were gone Yasaka and Amaterasu walked up to the siblings and gave them a light bow of respect.

"Thank you so much for doing this, with this the few remaining Nekomata that went into hiding should be willing to come out of hiding and return to Kyoto. I believe an alliance between the Youkai Faction and the Faith of the Sister solidified by a political marriage will be a great benefit to both side, I'm sure that once word gets out of what's happened here I won't be short of volunteers for the bride position." said Yasaka.

"Well make sure they know that it isn't an instant thing, we have to date and get to know each other before the marriage can happen and regardless of if we marry or not the alliance won't be affected. Oh and you might want to tell everyone that I just revived that their virginity has been restored. " said Lucian.

" _That bit of information might just get me even more volunteers_." Yasaka thought to herself while nodding her head. "Very well, we'll discuss this in more detail at another time but for now please accept this as a token of my gratitude." said Yasaka before she leaned in and kissed Lucian on the cheek. "I look forward to meeting you again." whispered Yasaka into Lucian's ear as she gave it a little lick before walking away into the magic circle with a visible sway in her hips. She smirked as she could feel Lucian watching her hips and ass, just like she wanted.

Amaterasu couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle and Yasaka's actions. " _She is ever the flirtaious vixen, I wouldn't be surprised if she volunteered herself to be Lucian's bride._ " Amaterasu thought to herself. "We shall discuss things further at another time as well, you have my gratitude for doing this, know that you are welcome to visit all Shinto control territory as you wish." said Amaterasu before she disappeared in a flash of light.

Once both of them were gone Lucian quickly found Seekvaira in front of him before she grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his in a fierce kiss. Lucian was surprised by his King's bold action at first but quickly recovered by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back, the kiss became more heated as their tongues got involved and fought for domination with Lucian coming out the winner causing Seekvaira to moan loudly. The spontaneous make-out session lasted 5 minutes before they finally broke apart with a string of saliva still connecting them before it broke.

"Whoa, what was that about Vaira-chan, not that I'm complaining?" asked Lucian.

"Just a reminder that even though you'll be in a marriage contract with at least 2 other women, you were MINE first." said Seekvaira. Anyone that knew of Seekvaira knew just how serious of a person she was and therefore would be shocked to find out that not only did she have a loving boyfriend but was also showing this much affection.

"Actually Love, Dear Brother was mine first." said Bayonetta as she turned Lucian's head to face her and gave him a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance with Bayonetta winning, their make-out session lasted 5 minutes before they broke apart. Lucian and Bayonetta have been together romantically since they were 13, what can they say as even when they were human they didn't care what people thought of them and it also helped that Lady Jubileus and Queen Sheba didn't care who someone loved as long as it was actual love; don't get them wrong though as there were limits to what they would allow.

Seekvira's eyebrow twitched at Bayonetta's comment but didn't let it bother her too much. "Thank you for reminding me of that Bayonetta, now let's return to my house as we not only have paperwork to do but we need to prepare the two of you for school tomorrow." said Seekvaira before the three of them disappeared into a magic circle headed for the Agares mansion.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 2, I hope you liked it. In this chapter you learned about the Faith of the Sisters, you saw Lucian form an alliance with the Shinto Pantheon, and you saw him revive the slaughtered Nekomata in order to get an alliance with the Youkai Faction.

Lucian and Bayonetta will be making alliances with other factions as well but due to the history the Faith of the Sisters have with the Devil and Angel Factions it will be more difficult with them.

Also please know that I am fully aware that is not how the lore in Bayonetta works but I've changed it for this story so please don't try and tell me how it really works.

Harem

Bayonetta, Asia, Seekvaira, Kalawarner, Mittlet, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Koneko, Akeno, Jubileus, Queen Sheba, Madama Butterfly, Kuroka, Mira, Xuelan, Karlamine, Inari, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Ravel.

Well until next time everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
